Just a Book
by Zemmiphobia
Summary: Kagome drops a Romance Novel on the ground and who's hands should it fall into, but Sesshomaru's! Maybe this isn't a book Rin should be reading, but Sesshomaru has a few ideas on how to give this book back to Kagome...just to teach her a lesson, of course
1. Just a Book

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They strictly belong to the author and creator and have nothing to do with me.

A/n: I haven't done a Sesshomaru and Kagome story in ages and I think it's time I did another one. Naruto is all well and good, but I've been writing a lot for it lately.

000ooo000

Kagome stared down at the small root sticking innocently up out of the ground. When it refused to move or shudder under her gaze, she huffed in annoyance and rubbed her sore bottom, mentally adding it to a long list of injuries she had suffered today. The last battle with Naraku had been a killer to their small group and she worried that, for once, he had managed to damage their spirits. She knew that Sango was hurting badly over the fact Miroku had been badly hurt from the poisons insects he had sucked in to save her. It didn't take much imagination to picture how guilty she must feel. Inuyasha, as usual, had brought the monk in, gathered the herbs Kaede asked for, and then disappeared to find Kikyo, who had been sighted in this area. Kagome, of course, was going home to get more antidote and had been in a hurry until she had tripped over the stupid root sitting at her feet.

Kagome sighed and picked herself up, brushing off dirt as she started to walk towards the well, and being more careful of where she put her feet. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she froze, instantly alert to the subdued aura of a demon. She was being watched by either a very weak demon, or one who was strong enough to mask their presence very, very well. Kagome felt her holy powers tingle and her eyes shot to the tree line, where she saw a shadowy figure disappear just before she could focus on it. 'Damn', she thought annoyed, as the fine hairs settled down again, announcing that the threat was gone. Now she'd have to tell Inuyasha about this and he wouldn't let her go home for a week! Kagome paused, pondering the idea of not telling him. It would mean that she could keep her freedom, but with the drawback that it could put others in danger. Kagome sighed and made yet another mental note to bring back a lot of books for the period of time Inuyasha would go supermom. Kagome made a face and jumped down the well, letting herself be enveloped by the blue magic that poured out of the wood.

00000

Kagome groaned at the extra weight her poor backpack had accumulated with the romance novels she had stuffed in on top of everything else. It was almost too heavy for her but she just grinned and bared the extra pounds even as her mother gave the yellow bag a worried look. She couldn't just leave them, Inuyasha was going to flip when he heard about the demonic aura in the woods, he'd never let her leave Kaede's house until he was absolutely positive that any threat was gone or killed. He was such a mother hen sometimes. She smiled to herself as she drifted in the blue light, imagining his face when he saw the books she had brought. She had even found a really, _really _adult one, just for the monk while he was stuck in bed. This one might even make him blush! Kagome's grin widened and she patted the camera in her pocket with glee. Groaning with superhuman effort she managed to get herself and the yellow monstrosity of a bag up and out of the well and was on her way towards the village. She would have been skipping with joy if the weight of her back had allowed it. She never even noticed the innocent little blue book lying in the grass, the two lovers on the front more interested in each other then the miko leaving them behind nor with the little hands that picked them up sometime later.

00000

Sesshomaru was most annoyed. He had been following his half-brother's little pack for some time now, hoping that they had some inkling of where Naraku had now run off to since their little spat. It was pathetic that he was reduced to watching a group of mortals for information and it was aggravating that by the time he had come across them, their battle had been over and there was nothing left to do but wait. Inuyasha drew trouble to him like bees to honey. Naraku would not be long in attacking again. A noise of cracking twigs caught the other's attention but Sesshomaru did not spare it a glance, he already knew it was Rin, returning from her walk. The little girl had grown, he thought, not without some pride at the woman she was turning into. She was only ten now, but it was easy to see she would be very beautiful when she was older. Sesshomaru did not particularly care about her beauty, as lovely as she would be. It was her fighting abilities that proved to him that taking her on as his ward was not a wasted effort. She would be a human above all others, he was sure of it. Rin raced up to him, eyes glowing.

"Rin has found some new writing; will Milord permit me to read to you?" Rin asked, almost jumping with excitement. Sesshomaru nodded, half listening as she sat down and began her reading.

"_Marcus could stand it no longer and he lowered his lips to hers, crushing her mouth beneath his own. Katherine moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, raising her face to met him half way, enjoying the wild taste of his mouth. He groaned as he reached down and pulled her closer, fitting her against him. Katherine tried to be quiet for the sake of all involved but as she felt his hot, ha—"_

Sesshomaru wrenched the book out of her hands before she could finish the sentence. Rin looked up at him shocked as to why he had taken away the book. She had never seen him look the way he did now. Just behind the mask he wore she could see shock and maybe a small amount of horror. She waited while he calmed himself, studying the book.

Sesshomaru looked down into the big, innocent eyes of his ward. "Rin, where did you get this?" he asked, his voice deadly quiet. Rin frowned, wondering why he would want to know.

"Rin found in lying in the grass by an old well. It was pretty and Rin picked it up and saw all the odd writing in it and so Rin brought it home to read to Lord Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru began to tune her out as she kept talking about the pretty book. Sesshomaru was very tempted to rip the offending book to shreds, partly because his brother's miko's scent was all over the book and its pages. How dare that woman leave something as disgusting as this where a child could find it. Sesshomaru paused and then squashed the desire to kill her. It was not her fault that she had dropped the book, how could she have know that Rin was nearby? Sesshomaru glared at the blue book and prepared to toss it on the fire until an idea struck him. Sesshomaru contemplated the book and then tucked it into his sash. He would find a better use for this book.

Later, as his ward and retainer were asleep, he pulled the book out again to look at it. The cover should have tipped him off as to what lay inside. It was a couple locked together, covered thankfully, but together nonetheless. He looked up at Rin, who lay curled up against Ah-Un on the other side of the small camp. Sesshomaru looked at the book again and opened it, cautiously reading each word.

00000

Kagome sighed and pushed a brush aside. Inuyasha had reacted as badly as she had thought he would and had immediately ordered everyone to stay inside the village while he, the dashing hero, ran around in circles, looking for the threat. Kagome quickly looked over her shoulder in case he was nearby. If he knew she had disobeyed his order and had actually gone into the woods he would have a heart attack. Kagome bit her lip and looked under the plant again. She had to find her book, she couldn't believe she had dropped the very one that she had brought for Miroku. The stupid book, if only it had stayed in her bag like all the others. She gave herself a mental kick for losing it and moved to another section of bushes. She felt her hair rise again and the memorable feeling of demonic aura. But this time, it wasn't as masked as before and she could feel that this particular aura was very familiar. She cussed and looked around wildly, hoping against all hope that he hadn't spotted her yet and if he had he wouldn't care enough to seek her out. If Inuyasha caught _his_ scent on her she was so dead!

Quickly she backed away on her knees, still praying up until she bumped into something. Startled she flipped over to see what she had backed into and saw a recognizable yellow and blue sash. She groaned and looked up into the cold face of Lord Sesshomaru. He didn't look happy having her at his feet. Kagome began to stutter apologies until she noticed what he was holding.

"Hey, you found my book!" she said happily, jumping up to stand before him. His eyes narrowed and she gulped backing away a bit. "Uh sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, Lord Sesshomaru." She said, using his title in the hopes it would calm him down. Sesshomaru said nothing and Kagome found the silence to be a bit awkward. Nervously, she began to fidget and tug on the edge of her shirt. She was so glad she had worn jeans today; it would have been way more embarrassing if she had been in her normal skirt. Finally, the silence became too great.

"Uh, do you...do you think I could have my book back? Uh, please?" she asked, apprehensively. Sesshomaru said nothing and stepped closer. Kagome began to sweat. Why wasn't he saying anything? Was he mad at her? Was he going to kill her for bumping into him? He took another step and Kagome backed up again. This continued until her back hit the tree and he jumped the few feet between them until he was pressed right up against her. Kagome gulped as she felt the cool metal of his armour push as her chest. Trapped against the tree, with his arm blocking her escape, she started to shake slightly, fear clouding her mind. He leaned down until their noses were centimetres apart. Her eyes caught his and suddenly it wasn't just fear that was clouding her mind. She watched, holding her breath has he slowly turned away from her face until his mouth was right at her ear. She could feel the warm heat of his breath as he whispered in her ear, his lips brushing the sensitive skin of her earlobe. Kagome stiffened, her face pink, as he pressed even closer to her.

"A most _interesting_ book." He whispered softly into her ear.

And then he was gone, leaving her at the tree, clutching her book in her hands. Still shaking, Kagome let out a whoosh of air and slid down the rough bark until she was sitting on the ground, and looked down at the book. One of the pages had been dog eared and, trying hard to breath, she opened it up and read that page. Kagome let out an 'eep' of surprise and nearly threw the book off into the darkness. 'He read it!' he mind screamed while Kagome hyperventilated. 'OhGawdohGawdohGawdohGawdohGawdohGawdohGawd!' her mind continued. She looked at the page, reading farther. This time she did throw the book and cover her burning face with her hands. "He read tha...he was going to... OhGawdohGawdohGawdohGawd..." Kagome was sorely tempted to bang her head on the tree and die from embarrassment. She took a deep breath and stood up, walked over to the book, picked it up, and tore off towards the village, not caring who saw her. She was never going to be able to face him after this! Not in a million years, not after he had read that and then...with her... Kagome could feel her face heating up again and she fought to calm her racing heart. Finally she stopped at Kaede's door; amazingly, Inuyasha was inside, asleep, right where she had left him. Kagome brushed aside the mat and began to prepare for bed, trying not to let her heart race every time she saw Inuyasha's silver hair out of the corner of her eye. Well, she thought as she lay in her sleeping bag alone, who wouldn't have a heart attack after that? She gave herself a firm mental shake. She was just lucky Sesshomaru hadn't finished acting out that particular scene...or so she firmly tried to make herself believe.

000ooo000

THE END

Please Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Just a Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Characters.

**A/N: Yes. Sesshomaru is OoC, but there is really no hope for it since there is no way I can write this with his original personality. I'm just not that good a writer, I'm afraid. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

000ooo000

'Breathe in...Breathe out.' Kagome told herself firmly, trying to walk normally past the imposing figure. She peeked up through her lashes and saw him still smirking. She winced and walked a little faster past the demon lord and as far away from him as she could get. Damn him, this was so embarrassing! Not two days from the time he had 'kindly' returned her book to her did their small group meet up with him again. It was as if he was going out of his way to make her as uncomfortably mortified as possible, the ass! It had been such a nice morning too until they had run into him.

Kagome sighed and mentally back tracked over the last 48 hours. When she had woken up it had been no surprise that she was still blushing, remembering, blush, and coughing fretfully. It was a miracle that before anyone could comment on her odd behaviour; Inuyasha had spoken up and demanded that they get back into the race for the jewel. To everyone's surprise, Kagome jumped at the idea and practically shoved them all on their way. While they were travelling, to Kagome's relief, the others were too busy discussing about direction to say anything that would make her blurt out the truth. After a few hours of hard walking, Kagome's brain thankfully stopped pondering the extremely awkward conversation last night and more on using energy to keep walking. It had been bliss to be so tired that night so she could go right to sleep. She had even woken up this morning, carefully keeping her brain away from that subject and had been fairly successful at it too. Until, of course, they had run into_ him_! One minute they were discussing the possibility of rain and then the next, he was standing there in all his white glory. Kagome had let out a startled squeak and foolishly locked eyes with him. Big mistake. He smirked and Kagome blushed, which set several things into motion at once. Miroku's face lit with understanding only a pervert could have, Sango spun around to ask Kagome all sorts of embarrassing questions, and Inuyasha started demanding answers from Sesshomaru. That, obviously, was another mistake which sent the two brothers to fighting, Sesshomaru still smirking.

Later, after Kagome calmed down enough to think properly she had sat Inuyasha first and foremost as a way to stop trouble. Then, with as much cool grace as she could muster, she explained that her skirt had gotten caught up in her underwear and he had noticed. This served to mollify the others enough; it was after all, something to smirk about. Inuyasha had said something about brainless women and stalked off past Sesshomaru, muttering as he went. Annoying, to say the least, but it was better than him asking more questions. When the others had moved on, Kagome had let out a sigh of relief and concentrated on getting past the most embarrassing situation she had ever encountered. She almost wished that it had just been an accidental panty-flash. But no, he had to stand there and watch her embarrassment with a cool smirk and his inhuman beauty and...and...Kagome sighed, running out of coherent thought. Finally, she made it far enough that he was behind her, still watching, still smirking. 'Dammit' she thought peevishly and rushed off to catch up with her friends.

00000

Sesshomaru watched the little miko run away from him, her skirt flying up slightly behind her. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, it was not even close to proper and with a human it was unbecoming. But it was entertaining, to say the least. No other had reacted as such and it was too amusing to see her face turn red in embarrassment. It seemed, for once, humans were good for something after all. He hadn't had such enjoyment in at least a hundred years, maybe more if he could remember correctly. What was the harm in his games? If it riled up his foolish half-brother, then all the better. He smirked again and continued to stalk the little group. If he was reduced to watching the pathetic pack for Naraku, then at least he would be able to enjoy it.

It was dark before he decided to get closer. This time he was in the trees, watching the little camp from afar, listening to their conversation. It was very dull listening to the boy talk and found himself focusing more and more on the miko. She wasn't paying any more attention than he was, except to tell Inuyasha to sit when he became too loud. Instead the woman was lost in her own thoughts. It was fairly easy to tell what she was thinking about from the way her face would occasionally go crimson. Sesshomaru found himself enjoying the evening a little more. It was an amusing past time. Suddenly, the miko looked up and towards where he was sitting. Amazed, he watched as their eyes met and she sucked in her breath. He waited for her to give the alarm, wondering how she had managed to sense him despite the fact he had suppressed his presence from them. After a few minutes the miko claimed the desire to take a walk and started walking out towards him, leaving her friends behind in the firelight. His eyes narrowed. Silly human, what could she be thinking now? Slightly annoyed that she had discovered him and had the gall to seek him out, he slipped to the ground and waited.

00000

Kagome pushed the branch out of the way and looked around the small opening in the trees. She had seen him here, no mistake, and her senses were tingling. He was here, dammit, and she was going to find him. A noise startled her and she spun around to find her nose almost touching his cold armour. She looked up quickly and stepped back. Now that she was here, alone, she was seriously rethinking her rash decision. Well, nothing to do about it now. She squared her shoulders with bravo that she knew she didn't have and asked as firmly as she could, "Why are you following us, Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord looked down, his eyes coolly amused. "You will use my title, miko." Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"_Lord _Sesshomaru, then." She said dutifully. Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly and his eyes narrowed. Kagome stepped back again nervously and was not surprised when he followed her. His eyes were focused on her with deadly intensity and she found it impossible to look away from that predatory gaze. She couldn't even move her legs when he stepped close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body. His smirk was almost cruel looking.

"What makes you think I am following you, priestess?" He asked, circling her. Kagome watched him stalk around her with nervous eyes, now _really, REALLY _rethinking the wisdom of this decision. "Uh," she stuttered, fretfully, "it's just that you've been in our area a lot lately." She said, her voice losing the bravery she had spoken with earlier. Sesshomaru seemed to notice her fear and began circling even closer to her, stopping in front of her so that he towered over her smaller frame. It was déjà vu, she thought meekly as he pursued her until her back hit the tree behind her. Kagome briefly sent up a prayer that Sesshomaru wouldn't kill her and closed her eyes, waiting. After a few minutes of silence she cracked one eye open and looked up into his golden eyes. He hadn't moved, only stood there and looked down at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "Um..." She said, confused as to why he was staring at her. Her less than elegant sentence seemed to break him out of whatever thought he had been in and his eyes narrowed even more, making her feel like prey yet again.

"I suggest, Miko," he said, leaning in till their noses were touch, "that you pick your words carefully." Kagome was hit again with a sense of déjà vu and licked her lips, noticing in surprise that his gaze suddenly dropped from her eyes to her mouth. A sudden idea struck her. If the wrong words could, in all actuality, get her killed tonight, why choose words at all? Without a second thought as to all the reasons this was a bad idea— there were a lot of them after all— she moved forward and pressed her lips to his, squeezing her eyes closed and preparing for the worst. There was a brief moment of time where she stood on her tiptoes, lips pressed to his unmoving ones, and feeling like a mouse that just kissed the cat. She was so going to die for this. Then the moment passed and without so much as a sound, Sesshomaru reached down and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss until all rational thought disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kagome gasped in surprise and he took advantage of it to intensify the kiss and take command of the situation. The firm, unresponsiveness of before softened and she felt her knees turn to jelly and she felt herself melt into him until she was leaning up against his armour, arms around his neck. She briefly wished, annoyed, that he had taken it off so she could feel his chest. Then, realized what she had just thought, she pulled back as much as his iron hold would let her, eyes wide, staring up at him for any sign of incoming death. Kagome turned bright red and embarrassment flew into replace passion and she rocked back so she was flat on her feet, level with the spikes on the armour. If only she could spear herself with them, she thought, mortified. Sesshomaru said nothing but Kagome was not convinced that that was strictly speaking, a good thing.

"I, uh, that is to say, I just thought...you, uh, might want to finish where you left off last night." Kagome squeaked, trying not to look up at the demon lord who was probably beyond disgust at what had happened and was thinking up painful ways to kill her. Sesshomaru started shaking under her hands, which were still pressed to his breastplate. Alarmed, she snapped her eyes up to look at him and was amazed to see that the stoic, cold, Lord of the West, was laughing at her. Kagome's blush darkened at his silent laughter and she hung her head in humiliation. She felt him lean down and released his hold on her to tip up her chin so she would look at him.

"I read your writing, miko," he said almost gently.

"Kagome." She corrected absently, lost in his eyes.

Sesshomaru continued, ignoring her interruption. "It did not end with a mere kiss." Kagome thought back, trying to remember exactly what _had_ happened after the hero pinned her to the tree. The info her brain had been too busy moon to remember came rushing back and he watched with amusement has her face turned an even brighter pink, if it was possible. Kagome sputtered, trying to say something but unfairly, Sesshomaru smiled and she found herself without rational thought..._again_.

00000

Sesshomaru schooled his face into its usual emotionless mask, and tucked her arm under his. He was enjoying this to the fullest and the miko was making this more fun than even he had hoped for. Happy with the way things had turned out, he lead the dazed miko away from the small opening and towards her camp where he could hear her friends talking about coming to find her. They got close enough to see the firelight and he stopped, spinning her around to face him.

"Perhaps another night, _Kagome_." He said, with an arrogant bow and he disappeared into the trees. Kagome stood there, eyes unseeing into where he had last been seen and she may have stood there all night if Inuyasha's voice hadn't carried over to where she stood.

"Stupid wench. Probably fell into a stream or something."

Kagome spun around, eyes livid.

"**SIT**!"

000ooo000

**THE END**

**a/n: Well, what do you think? Better, worse, or just the same as the first one?**


	3. Just a Glance

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its Characters.**

000ooo000

_X45_

_Check._

_X 3_

_Check._

_X _"KAAAAGOMEEEE!"

Kagome stopped counting and raised her eyes from her homework just in time to see a red-haired blur attach itself to her leg, sobbing dramatically, and eyes bright with tears. "Inuyasha stole my _sucker_!" He wailed, pointing towards the half-demon on the other side of the fire. Kagome blinked again, trying to refocus on the world around her that didn't involve aggravating math questions. _'And who said parenting was a joy?'_ she thought to herself, annoyed despite her love for the little fox. Exasperated, she raised her eyes to pin an accusing glare on Inuyasha. Sure enough, there was the white stick of the lollipop, sticking out of his mouth. Inuyasha went for the innocent look and when he say that she would have none of it, he glared at her and snorted as if it were all her fault.

"Keh, I didn't steal it! And I wouldn't need to if you just brought more of them." He said, sitting down and crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome opened her mouth to 'sit' him, fully intending to give him a mouthful of dirt when a brilliant idea struck her. Kagome closed her mouth and looked at him, eyes suddenly bright. Who said she couldn't be manipulative? Too sweet to take advantage? Ha!

"Oh Inuyasha, you're so right!" Inuyasha and the others stared at her in surprise, it wasn't every day they saw her agree with Inuyasha's more idiotic excuses. "I _should _bring more candy for you two to share; it's not fair that I only bring it for Shippo." Looking around as she paused dramatically, she saw that Miroku had caught on to her scheme and he gave her a friendly wink. Inuyasha puffed up under the praise, oblivious to the under currents.

"Damn right I'm right." He said arrogantly.

"In fact," Kagome continued, "I think I'll go now. We're not too far from the well after all." Inuyasha, suddenly realized the conversation was not going where he wanted it to go and was about to start protesting when Miroku cut him off.

"Inuyasha, you are indeed clever to figure out a way to solve this problem. Getting her to simply bring more was an excellent idea." Inuyasha paused in light of this new praise and began to say something again. However, Sango, who had not been paying any attention to the conversation, save hearing Miroku praise Inuyasha and Kagome's trip home, felt it was best to help.

"It's a brilliant idea, Inuyasha. I wish Miroku was that smart." She said, still a little sore over last night.

Miroku flushed and started trying to appease Sango while Inuyasha, not willing to deny their praise, huffed and asked. "Fine, when are ya gettin' back then?"

Kagome grinned at her friends and swung her almost empty bag onto her shoulders. "Tomorrow afternoon at the latest, m'kay? See ya later guys." With one last conspirator's wink at Miroku and Sango, she turned and headed towards the well, humming to herself, mentally patting herself on the back for her quick thinking.

00000

Sesshomaru watched the miko move through the woods. He had decided that he wanted one of those writings for himself and so far, it seemed that the woman was the only person in all of Japan that owned them. '_Did she write them?'_ He wondered briefly, but dismissed the idea when he watched the miko trip over a root and fall on her face. She simply was not coordinated enough to write an elaborate story, which left the idea she knew someone who was. He slipped through the trees, easily keeping out of sight. Finally she stopped to take a rest at an old well and he chose this time to slip into view, moving towards her. But just as he reached her, she slipped over the side of the well and disappeared. Shocked, Sesshomaru peered inside, expecting to see her crumpled at the bottom, or covered in mud at the least. She was gone. Curious, Sesshomaru jumped through the well and landed neatly at the bottom. He looked back up at the darkening sky and jumped out.

He looked around and then spotted a pink article of clothing on the ground. His mind thinking quickly, he snatched it up and tried it again, this time falling into time itself and being surrounded with blue light that sparkled with magic. A faint brush of holy magic brushed like electricity against his skin and his feet touched the ground. When then light faded away he jumped out of the well and looked around at the wooden building he was in. Cautiously, he slid the door open and flinched as the smell of decay and chemicals assaulted his nose. Favoring Kagome's scent over the one of her world, he followed it to a house where he could hear humans talking and laughing and light spilling out into the yard. He looked up at an open window where Kagome's aroma drifted out into the night.

He jumped up and crept down into the room, careful not to make a sound and looked around, wondering if all humans collected this much useless junk. Then he spotted a familiar blue book, bent down to pick it up and found just what he was looking for. Content with his find, he threw the pink garment into the corner and settled down to wait for the miko to return to her bed.

00000

It took more time that Kagome thought, to get to the well, and arrive home and as such, she was too late to enjoy dinner with everyone. However, her mother informed her it would be no trouble to take up some left-overs for her later. Kagome thanked her and took her time, talking and laughing with her family as she made her way upstairs. Yawning, she threw her clothes in the washer, turned it on, and shuffled her way towards her room, happily thinking of sleeping in a bed. She opened the door and fished for the lights.

"Do you enjoy reading these books?"

Kagome screamed and tripped backwards onto her butt, gaping at the image of Sesshomaru sitting cross-legged on her bedroom floor, reading a book. Kagome gasped, rubbed her eyes and looked again. He was still there.

"Kagome?" her mother's worried voice drifted up the stairs. "Kagome, is everything alright?" Kagome leaped up, and stuck her head out into the hallway.

"Yea, everything's fine mom, it was just a...a...a spider! I killed it though, so don't worry." When her mom's belief was announced, she spun around, shut the door behind her a little too harshly, and gave the demon lord and terrified look. "What the hell are you doing in my house?!" she asked, her voice a strangled half whisper. She looked down at the book he was holding. "You're reading my romances? Again!?" Sesshomaru finally looked up at her with a bored look.

"Why is it you have so many of these books? Do you find that you need...extra help?" He asked, tossing the book in a small pile next to him and reaching for another book on her small self. It took a few seconds for Kagome to figure out what he was implying and when it finally got into her brain what he meant she gave a shriek and snatched the book out of his hands, glaring at him.

"I...I mean...you...NO! No, I don't use these books to...to...to _get off on_! I've never even...I mean, Dammit I'm still a virgin okay?!"

There was an acute silence in the room after her less than gracefully statement. Kagome stared at the Demon Lord who was currently looking up at her with an odd expression on his face, blushing like crazy wondering _'Did I just tell Sesshomaru I've never slept with anyone before?...Damn, I did, didn't I."_

"You dress like a whore." Sesshomaru said finally, eyeing her skirt. Kagome huffed and started picking up the books he had thrown onto the flow. "This is a _uniform_, thank you very much. Lots of girls here wear them. If I was a whore, it would be a lot shorter." She said telling herself if she hit him, she'd most likely die from him and if she kept thinking about how his lips felt she was going to die of embarrassment. She looked up from her bookshelf to his face and waited. Sesshomaru was looking at her skirt as if trying to imagine that it could indeed be shorter than it was now, which seemed somewhat impossible. When he had finished his thoughts, he looked back up at her and stood up. Not wanting to feel any smaller than she already was, Kagome shot to her feet, realized she was a little too close, and jumped back. This motion caused her to lose her balance and fall back onto the bed. When the world had stopped spinning she looked up at Sesshomaru, who looked like he might want to laugh, though it was hard to tell since this _was_ Sesshomaru. Kagome huffed again and scooted back on her bed to look at him.

"Just...just tell me what you're doing here, ok?" she said, hating to feel like she was being laughed at. Sesshomaru moved towards her and settled himself on the other side of the bed. Kagome felt a little jealous at how smoothly he moved but pushed it away in favour of listening to him.

"I came for one of your writings, Miko. I want one for myself and I followed you here to get one." He said, thumbing through the book he held in his hands.

"You can have that one if you want." Kagome said, shaking her head at how strange this all was. "It's about ancient Japan, so you might find something in common with it." Kagome grinned at the idea of Sesshomaru wooing a girl, remembered her bold move yesterday, and turned a bright shade of pink. Sesshomaru looked up at her and noticed the state of her face, smirking.

"Something on your mind, Miko?" He asked, knowing full well what she was thinking about. "Perhaps you are imagining yourself in this book."

Kagome glared at him and turned away. When she felt she had gotten control of her emotions she turned and let out another soft shriek of surprise. Sesshomaru had moved until he was barely an inch away from her, his smirk even more prominent at her discomfort. "Do you want to finish were we left off, Miko? Maybe try something new?" He asked, watching with satisfaction as the color in her cheeks rose. Kagome glared up at him.

"Hm, last night was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that ok? Just, stop making fun of me for it, ok?" she snapped, ducking her head in embarrassment. Sesshomaru hooked a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Why do you think it was a mistake?" He asked, leaning closer. Kagome gulped and focused on his lips which once again were very close to hers. Kagome mumbled something, trying to resist leaning in. Hell, she was only human and he was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. The clock ticked and it seemed that he would finally finish it, when a knock at the door broke the spell. There was a white flash and Sesshomaru was gone, leaving the curtains swaying at the speed of his exit. Kagome's mother opened the door with her tray and smiled at her. Kagome mumbled something to her mother and tried to get her brain to function. By the time she was thinking properly, her mother had gone and she was alone in her room. She looked outside and the door to the well house was open. He had returned it seemed. Kagome sighed, it was best this way. He should be kissing her and she should be wanting him to. True, he had been acting weird but...it would never work out.

She stifled another sigh and tucked herself in, closing her eyes. Before her brain finally shut off for the night she wondered what he planned to do with his new book.

00000

Sesshomaru, jumped easily out of the well and towards his camp. He berated himself for that last moment of weakness. He had no excuse for it this time, getting that close to a human and a miko no less. He was not frenzied from the...reading, so he had no explanation for letting things get as far as they did. He had gone for the writing, not to...to...kiss her again! He growled at himself, agitated. Why was he agitated? He calmed and took a long look at his emotions. He should not be agitated. Angry, furious, not tense and restless. He stopped his edgy movements and ran a clawed hand through his hair, letting the feeling sooth him until the stress disappeared. He could think calmly 

now. He straighten and looked down at the book he had dropped. Picking it up, he started walking again, this time slower and more refined. The solution was simple. He would just have to avoid the miko. He no longer needed her, he had his book. He would erase the kiss from memory and forget that he had even gotten close enough to touch her, let alone kiss her. He gave a elegant snort of incredulity and moved into the shadows.

Some things, however, never go according to plan.

**THE END**

**A/N: I will not be adding any more chapters to this. This is the last one for this story, so I hoped you enjoyed all three chapters and thank you to everyone who reviewed; it was nice to hear your advice.**


End file.
